


내 눈을 사로잡은 인턴

by lilizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilizen/pseuds/lilizen
Summary: 태용은 알만한 큰 회사에 취직해 단순하고 조용한 사무실 생활을 희망한다.그러나 엄격하지만 너무 잘생긴 정사장님이 그에게 관심을 기울일 때 태용의 희망은 무너진다.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5





	내 눈을 사로잡은 인턴

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing korean by writing ffs. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> 한국어를 연습하기 위해 팬픽을 쓰고 있다. 실수 했다면 죄송합니다.

"저를 따라오세요"  
"아, 네"  
"걱정 마세요. 친절한 팀이에요. 질문이 있으면, 저에게 연락주세요."  
"네, 감사합니다"

HR은 신인이 부끄러워하는 모습에 미소를 지었다. 그러나 태용은 상관하지 않았고 부끄러워하지 않았다. 돈을위한 또 다른 직업이었다. 그리고 이번에는 태용은 일한 가장 큰 회사 였기 때문에 운이 좋았다.  
이제 걱정했던 것은 가능한 빨리 문서에 서명하고 가능한 적게 사람들과 의사소통하는 것이었다.  
태용은 다른 직원들의 테이블을 지나가며 호기심이 많은 시선을 사로잡았다.   
태용는 그것을 참을 수 없었다. ‘당신 일이나 신경쓰세요’라는 표정을 지어 보였다.

"여기가 IT부서 사무실이예요. 태용 씨의 작업 공간은 여기 구석이예요. 노트북 및 기타 장비가 곧 반입 될 것이에요."

새로운 인턴에게 환하게 미소를 지은 HR 담당자는 다른 직원들에게 눈을 돌렸었다.

"우리의 새로운 프로그래머 이태용이에요. 이태용씨는 관리보고 자동화 프로젝트를 진행할 것이에요. 태용씨, 어서 오세요. 자기소개를 하세요."  
"아, 네. 안녕하세요. 저는 이태용입니다. 25살입니다. 제가 팀에 도움이 되었으면 좋겠습니다. 잘 부탁드립니다.  
열심히 일하겠습니다."

태용은 함께 일할 동료들을 구석에서 바라보며 고개를 숙였다. 팀은 매우 활기차게 보였고 모두가 신참에게 친절하게 손을 흔들었다. 태용은 조금 긴장을 풀었다. 채용되었을 때 상사가 상당히 엄격하고 할 일이 많다는 경고를 받았다. 그러나 태용은 준비가되어 있었다. 그러한 대기업에서 일하는 것도 특정 의무를 가져 왔다. 그런데 팀은 압박감을 느끼지 않는 것 같았다. 분명히 회사는 직원들에게 편안한 업무 환경을 제공하려 노력하고 국제 기업 표준을 따르려고했다.

"너무 잘 생겼다!"  
"우리 팀의 평균 외모 수준이 개선 된 것 같다."  
"부럽다. 너무 어려 보인다!"

태용은 고개를 숙이고 겸손한 미소를 지었다. 그러나 그의 얼굴에서 미소가 빠르게 사라졌다.

"네, 감사합니다"

그것을 싫어했다. 과도한 관심, 외모에 대한 집착... 이것은 항상 개인적인 삶, 가족, 과거 일, 경력 및 경험에 대한 질문으로 이어졌다. 대화, 대화... 그냥 일을 시작할 수 없나요?

"저는 개발 팀장 김도영이에요. 만나서 반가워요. 도움 되는 정보로 알려 드리겠어요."

활짝 웃는 남자가 손을 뻗었다. 오만하지 않다? 날 깔보지 않다? 영향력을 보여주지 않다? 태용은 그가 손을 악수하면서 안도의 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 개발 팀장 김도영는 브리핑을 했다. 태용은 열심히 듣고 팀장을 바라보였다. 친절하고 근면한 그는 불필요한 질문을하지 않고 요점을 말했다. 그와 함께 일하는 것이 편안한 것 같았다.

"감사합니다. 열심히 하겠습니다"  
"알아요. 좋은 이력서와 과거 직업의 참고 자료가 있기 때문이다. 이곳이 마음에 드셨으면 좋겠어요."

김도영은 태용을 다른 직원들에게 소개했다. 물론 태연은 자신에 대해서 물어보는 것을 피할 수 없었지만, 김도영은 어색한 멈춤을 피하도록 도와주었기 때문에 태용은 느긋함을 느꼈다. 하지만 대부분 태용은 침묵했다.

"오, 장소로... 빨리..."  
"오늘 매우 화가 난 것 같다 ."  
"항상 그렇듯이…"

태용은 자신에 대해 이야기하기 위해 몇 분 전 태용의 책상에 모인 직원들이 재빨리 직장으로 돌아가는 것을보고 놀라움을 금치 못했다.   
주위에 겁에 질린 속삭임은 있었다. 태용은 자리에 앉으며 모든 시선이 향하는 곳을 바라보았다.  
정장을 입은 키가 크고 잘생긴 남자가 직원들의 책상을 활기차게 지나가고 있었다. 그의 손에는 서류가 담긴 폴더가 있었고 손의 손목엔 값비싼 금시계가 둘러져있었고 전체 이미지가 기품 있는 느낌을 주었다. 

그 옆에은 불안한 직원은 남자의 빠른 발걸음을 따라잡으려고 열심히 노력하며 매우 빨리 무언가를 말하고 있었다.  
남자는 그의 말에 눈살을 찌푸리며 불쾌감으로 입술을 앙다물어서 볼에 아름다운 보조개가 생겼다.  
모두가 숨어 바쁜 척했다. 남자는 회사에서 거물처럼 보였다.

태용의 책상을 지나가며 태용에게 단정한 표정을 지어 주는데 태용이가 세상에서 가장 큰 실패자처럼 느껴지도록 했다.  
태용은 남자가 보이지 않자 안도의 숨을 내 쉬었다. 숨을 참고 있다는 것도 알아차리지 못했다.

"아, 떠났다"  
"매번 두려워한다"  
"이 사람은 누구예요?"  
"오, 이사람은 우리 회사의 아마도 알아야 할 어두운면이에요."

해찬이라는 직원은 비극적인 얼굴을 했다.

" 사랑하는 정재현 사장님이에요. 눈에 띄지 않는 게 좋을 텐데요. 조심하세요."  
"왜요? 그렇게 무서워요?"  
"넌 금방 알아낼 수 있을거에요" 

태용은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 인터뷰에서 이에 대해 경고를받은 것 같았다. 그 남자를 피해야한다고 생각했다.


End file.
